User blog:Halofan99/Bookwyrm Wiki Book Club
Hello, fellow bookwyrms! We are finally going to create a book club! This blog will handle all information, sign-ups, and guidelines. For now, though, I would like to just get some members. Now then, the sign-ups. All members are welcome to join the book club, and some rules will follow soon. If you are at all interested, please put a comment below that includes your time zone (we may end up having two meetings for people who couldn't make the first one). I think that's about it, and feel free to ask any questions you have! I hope to see you all in the book club! Guidelines 1. Follow all Bookwyrm Wiki Policies. 2. Allow only staff members to RUN (and organize) the book club meeting(s). Note: subject to change. 3. Please try your best to attend at least one of the meetings (per each set of 2 meetings), and be on time. There will be some leniency (10 mintues after start time?), but after that, the meeting will start without you. 4. Check here frequently to see scheduled meetings, book selecting, and other infromation. 5. Have fun! I know this is a pretty lame set of guidelines, but it will have to do for now. Our current list of users really doesn't need any guidelines, but it will be helpful to have in the future. Please suggest a book in the comments below so we can start our first book club meeting! So far i'm not sure how everyone will obtain a copy of said book, but it would be helpful if you suggest a book that you know is a free ebook. News and Updates --- 10/8 Hi everyone! Our first meeting was a bit of a disappointment for me, so I am planning a redo of the first meeting near the weekend, 10/12-10/14. If anyone has any objections or suggestions, please comment. I will message everyone when the date and time are confirmed. Also, the chapters will be chapter 1 only. For those of you who have already read this chapter, I appreciate your patience. Thank you! See you guys this weekend. ~Halo --- 10/14 Hi again, guys. I am sorry to say that I have postponed the meeting scheduled for this weekend to later this week. It didn't really work out this weekend, for me at least, not to mention the fact that I was trying to figure out the times when everyone was usually on. To help me out, please put a time and day of the week that works for you to have the club meeting. I'm very sorry that the club has been a bit of a mess, and some of you may be more ahead in the book than others. From today forward, I promise that I will handle the club more efficiently. Also, since I am postponing the meeting, the meeting happening later this week will be chapters one and two. Thanks for your patience. --- 10/30 We have been reading The Hobbit/trying to get people to attend The Hobbit meetings for a while now, so it was suggested that we pick a new book. Please vote below on what you think. Do you think we should keep reading The Hobbit or pick a new book? Keep reading The Hobbit Pick a new book (If you voted for this, please make a suggestion below) Halofan99, Book Club Manager, on behalf of the Bookwyrm Wiki staff Category:Blog posts